


The Fatherhood Chronicles - Sarubobo

by Aragarna



Series: The Fatherhood Chronicles [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tag to 6x03. Peter goes home, hoping to finally relax after meeting with Keller again, but he's not at the end of his surprises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fatherhood Chronicles - Sarubobo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installement of a series of ficlets following Peter's journey through fatherhood. Many thanks to [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[kanarek13](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

  
As Peter leaves Neal’s apartment after having met with Keller and Luc Renaud, his Interpol handler, he has a hard time shaking off the tension that has wrapped his body. He feels edgy. This meeting has left him with a sour taste in the mouth and a lot of doubts regarding their operation. Taking down the Panthers promises to be risky enough on its own, and now he has to deal with Keller and a rocky handler that his gut his telling him not to trust.

Facing Matthew Keller again had been painful. For everyone’s sake, Peter played along, but it had asked him all his will to contain the rage the simple sight of his wife’s kidnapper was triggering in him – and he knows Keller felt it. Now that Peter has even more to protect, an innocent and vulnerable child, a future for the three of them, the idea to have to deal with Keller – a sociopath that was much probably planning on turning on them – was making him sick.

He has so much to lose, and his career is the least of his worries. If anything were to happen to one of his own because of Keller, Peter would never forgive himself. And he knows damn well that the bastard wouldn’t think twice about crossing unforgivable lines.

 Diana is still there when Peter arrives home. She had mentioned she would visit Elizabeth after the stakeout, and both women are currently seating at the dinner table, chatting lively.

They turn around when Peter comes in, and as Elizabeth rotates on her chair, greeting him with a radiant smile, the vision of his wife, as she is holding Theo in her arms, catches Peter’s breath.  This glimpse of their future to be is so adorable, so beautiful, that Peter instantly forgets everything else.

In this instant, he realizes how much he wanted this.

He approaches and wraps Elizabeth tenderly in his arms, bending over her shoulder to look at Theo. The little guy has grown so much since the last time Peter saw him. He seems to be growing by the minute.

Theo makes a blurb and looks up at Peter. Peter feels conflicted. He wants to interact with Theo, but he just doesn’t know how. He smiles and waves, to which the baby doesn’t respond. Feeling awkward and way out of his comfort zone, Peter gives up and takes a seat at the table.

His attention his caught by the big red box standing in the middle of the table, with what looks vaguely like a doll, inside.

“What is _that_?” Peter asks.

Elizabeth chuckles. “It’s a Sarubobo.”

Peter makes a face. “A bobo… what?”

“A Japanese amulet for pregnant women,” Diana says smiling. Seeing Peter frowning, she explains, “it’s a gift from Mozzie.”

“Oh. I see…”

Peter carefully takes the doll. “It’s… a bit…”

“Scary?” Diana offers.

“Yeah.”

“I brought you some reading material. It’s mainly for Elizabeth, but you should read it too, Peter. I’m sure you’ll find it useful.”

Peter puts the doll back in its box (and closes the lip) before grabbing one of the books. _We’re pregnant, now what?_ Yeah, damn good question.

“Is there one about talking _babble_?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your doula will explain it all to you,” Diana teases him.

“Doula?” Peter repeats. As far as he knows, they didn’t plan on having a doula. He doesn’t need a doula. He’ll manage on his own. It might take some time, but he doesn’t need anyone to explain him how to be a dad.

“Mozzie wants to be our doula.”

Peter looks up at El. “What? Mozzie?! Oh no, no, no. No way.”

“I have to say, he’s very good with kids,” Diana says, smiling mischievously. “He’s a natural.”

“And he mentioned having experience delivering babies,” Elizabeth adds.

Peter shot Diana a look. But she smiles innocently. “So he says…”

“I should have arrested him when I had a chance.”

Elizabeth and Diana laughed in chorus. “Like he ever gave you a chance.”

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/cSEfUl4.jpg)

To be continued...


End file.
